


One night stand (stay)

by CamilleDuDemon



Series: Hanging by a thread [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His skin is pale, but somehow olive. Hux finds himself wondering whether a kind of “pale olive” complexion exists or not.<br/>There are some cute moles and freckles sprayed here and there, tempting and surely meant to be kissed and bitten.<br/>Hux grins, thinking about riding Kylo Ren's cock while he's still sleepy, unable to realize completely what's going on.<br/>Ren is the first man he admits in his bed since he was fifteen and naive.<br/>“You're different from any other man I have ever fucked with”, the red-haired man whispers at his ear, gently brushing his lips against the soft, reddened skin. “You're obviously not wealthy, but somehow you're...snobby. Maybe you come from an upper-class family...yet you said you left school even before graduating. Who are you, Kylo Ren?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night stand (stay)

The pale light of the snowy morning filters from the thin curtains of the bedroom.

Hux stirs, his bones cracking as a personal form of protest for having slept with someone else in his bed.

He's absolutely not used to the presence of another warm body at his side, rolling into the sheets and constantly invading his space.

Kylo Ren is a heavy sleeper, even if he twists and turns a lot, muttering senseless words with his face pressed into the pillow.

The red-haired man gives a once over to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

7.30 am.

A lazy saturday morning.

Hux takes his time to admire the sculpted body of his sleeping lover.

He rarely indulges on such things, but Kylo Ren seems to be quite different to any other man he has ever had a one night stand with.

His skin is pale, but somehow olive. Hux finds himself wondering whether a kind of “pale olive” complexion exists or not.

There are some cute moles and freckles sprayed here and there, tempting and surely meant to be kissed and bitten.

Hux grins, thinking about riding Kylo Ren's cock while he's still sleepy, unable to realize completely what's going on.

Ren is the first man he admits in his bed since he was fifteen and naive.

“You're different from any other man I have ever fucked with”, the red-haired man whispers at his ear, gently brushing his lips against the soft, reddened skin. “You're obviously not wealthy, but somehow you're...snobby. Maybe you come from an upper-class family...yet you said you left school even before graduating. Who are you, Kylo Ren?”

The dark-haired man doesn't even move, his breath steady and slow.

Hux shakes his head.

Ren smells like fresh laundry, but his hair needs to be washed.

At the Vietnamese restaurant he was stuffing his mouth with food while talking about “Une saison à l'enfer”.

When he asked him how he could know Arthur Rimbaud, Ren simply asked he used to read a lot in his free time.

Then he said he left school at seventeen.

This man is a mystery, like an impossibly ancient book that has never been opened since it was written.

He's a collection of things randomly cobbled together with discount glue.

Kylo Ren mutters something in his sleep, kicking the sheets away.

Hux slowly runs his fingers down his back, stopping at the tailbone and gently cupping his muscular buttocks.

They are toned, contracted, covered with fine hairs.

Suddenly, he feels the urge to bite them both, mark them, squeeze them until his nails dig into the hard flesh.

Maybe he even did it, yesterday night.

But caught in the heat of the moment as he was, he wouldn't be even able to tell if he barked like a bulldog instead of moaning and yelping.

7.55.

Hux leans towards Ren, pressing a gentle kiss to his bare shoulder.

The man shivers, squeezing his eyes shut then forcing himself to open them.

“Hux”, he croaks, squinting.

“Myself, yes”, he sarcastically remarks.

Ren groans.

“Sarcasm. Really? At what...6 am? Isn't it too early to start?”

“Actually, it's 7.59.”

“Definitely too early to use sarcasm. It's like drinking, you know? It's socially accepted only after a certain time”, he states.

Hux can't help but crack a smile.

“If you're a breakfast person, I have lots of delicious stuff in the fridge.”

“Shower, first.”

Hux checks the trails of caked cum all over his body, a nice gift of the night he spent with Kylo Ren, the mystery man.

Chest, belly, groin.

Asshole, thighs.

“Shower, first”, he agrees, a half laugh on his lips.

He laughs so rarely he has almost forgotten how to do it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally done with the toughest exam of my university department!  
> I can write again!  
> I can read!  
> I can have a fucking life!


End file.
